


AoS Drabbles, FitzSimmons

by TomatoBookworm



Series: AoS Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Honeymoon, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: FitzSimmons drabbles collection.





	1. “Did you do something different with your hair?”

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you. 
> 
> Drabbles for FitzSimmons. 
> 
> Drabbles for StaticQuake [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728184/chapters/46690738).
> 
> Drabbles for other ships [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714543/chapters/46656130).

“Did you do something different with your hair?”

Fitz’s hand was halfway to his head before he stopped himself. “I combed it. Does it look alright?”

“You look very handsome.” Jemma smiled at him. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, um.” Should he offer his arm? Or could he hold her hand?

“Oh Fitz.”

Jemma stepped into his space and his arms automatically wrapped around her. She kissed him, long and deep. There was tongue. 

“What was that?” Fitz asked when his brain could function again.

“Starting our first date properly,” Jemma said. “Now, dinner?”

“You and me, yeah.” He held her hand. 

  
  



	2. Let’s run away together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. FitzSimmons + 80: “Let’s run away together.” 
> 
> Triple Drabble. Set in [An Intellectual Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551809/chapters/38778437) universe, a day after the last chapter.

Fitz groaned when he saw the depleted cheese plate. “Let’s run away together.” 

“We can’t leave early at our first Sci-Ops holiday party!” Jemma objected. “The desserts aren’t gone yet. Here, take the chocolate mousse.” She stole the decorative rolled wafer for herself. 

“We’ve already done the S.H.I.E.L.D. non-denominational holiday party before Christmas, the interdepartmental holiday lunch yesterday, and now we are at the pre-New Year holiday cocktails, where we can’t drink because everyone knows we are eighteen. Why do we need to waste—” 

Jemma took the wafer out of her mouth. Fitz was staring at her lips with an expression she was fast learning to recognize since last night, and her body responded automatically. 

“Yes?” She hoped she didn’t sound too breathy. They were surrounded by coworkers after all.

“Bloody hell.” Fitz shifted uncomfortably. “Um, Simmons, I need to use the men's room. See you in a bit, yeah?”

“Are you sure? We only started having sex yesterday. Attempting intercourse in a narrow bathroom stall might require more advanced skills. I haven’t had time to prepare for such a scenario yet.”

“Jemma!” Fitz looked around frantically and lowered his voice. “I was going to walk it off!”

She glanced downwards. “This seems beyond reciting Fibonacci numbers.”

“We can’t be caught having sex at the holiday party.” Fitz whispered desperately. 

“Let’s go home then,” Jemma decided. “Take the chocolate mousse cup with you.”

“I am not going to walk around with a chocolate mousse cup in front of my groin!” 

“Don’t be absurd, the cup isn't big enough to hide it,” Jemma said. “I want to try licking the chocolate off you. Experiments, remember?”

Fitz swallowed, then he offered his palm. “Let’s run this project together.”

Jemma held his hand. Fitz was the best partner. 


	3. “Is that my shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Zuziuchna. FitzSimmons + “Is that my shirt?” Double drabble.
> 
> Speculative season 6 scene, canon compliant up to 6x08.

Fitz stepped out of the bathroom with water still dripping off his skin. Jemma stopped brushing her hair to admire the view. She had caressed every inch of his body earlier in their post-coital shower, but she would never be tired of looking at him.

He went straight to the dresser, which was of a similar build as its counterpart in their Playground bunk. Fitz pulled open his side of drawers without questioning.

“Is that my shirt?” Fitz asked. “The trousers were from my backup stash on the Zephyr, but I don’t remember these.” He held up a shirt and a wooly jumper. 

Jemma’s eyes stung. Fitz had worn that shirt and jumper the day after their wedding. She had smiled at her handsome husband and he had called her wife. Except Fitz didn’t. 

“We took the clothes from Lighthouse’s stock,” Jemma said carefully. “You can wear them, or I can get you something else if you like.”

Fitz walked towards her, naked save for the ring she had slipped back on his finger. 

“You remember your husband wearing these clothes.” He stroked her face before taking her hand. Their rings touched. “Let’s make more happy memories with them. Together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t watch 6x09 live, so I figured I’d post this before I cut myself away from Internet to avoid spoilers.


	4. You are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from LibbyWeasley. FitzSimmons + “You’re the best!”

“Yes, Simmons, you are the best,” Fitz said. “At doing dissections and analyzing bugs. I am the engineer here!”

“I can build IKEA furniture as well as you,” Jemma said. “Better, since I actually follow the diagram.” 

“My modifications make them stronger! Look!”

Fitz fell back into the couch. Jemma rolled her eyes and sat beside him. He started bouncing up and down. 

“Perfectly stab—”

Crack!

Fitz cushioned Jemma when they fell. She licked her lips as she straddled him.

“You know what else I am best at? Kissing.”

He couldn’t let her get away with that, now could he?


	5. "You're teasing me again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ready_to_kick_some_ass. FitzSimmons and "You're teasing me again."
> 
> Early season 1 AU set after 1x07.

“You’re teasing me again,” Jemma said. “If we were really dating, I’d have to kiss you.”

“I… What?” 

Poor Fitz’s ears were red. He had no idea how to conduct a romance properly. 

“If you keep on sending those side glances at a woman, eventually she’s going to notice. Combine it with your smile. Wiggle those fingers. A girlfriend would have dragged you to the nearest bed by now.”

Fitz scratched his neck. “Really?”

“Yes. Now stop checking me out or Skye will never believe you’re interested in her.” Fortunately for Fitz, Jemma was the best wingwoman he could have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in my on-hiatus WIP files, there’s a ficlet with drunk Jemma deciding she’s the best wingwoman ever, Fitz desperately trying to explain he no longer has a crush on Skye, and a bemused Skye eating popcorn while enjoying the show.


	6. “Let's have a baby. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. 49: “Let's have a baby. ” + Fitzsimmons

Jemma took a deep breath. Didn’t work. She still wanted to hit something. 

The pain passed and she could talk again. “Fitz! Are you ready yet?”

“Almost! If your checklist is a million pages long” —her husband shut up abruptly and kissed her— “we will still pack everything. Don’t worry.”

Fitz catalogued the items in their car. “Hospital bag, check. Birthing ball, check. ICERs… check. Anti-teleportation device… Jemma?”

“Given our track records, an alien abduction attempt during labor is not even among the ten least likely scenarios I’ve prepared for.”

“... Fair enough.” Fitz kissed her again. “Let’s have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and given that I am not the show writers, the birth happened with minimum drama, no aliens or kidnappings whatsoever, and just lots of happy family bonding from there on!


	7. “a fluffy newlywed FS one shot/drabble”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 2020 Luck of the Draw challenge on Tumblr  
> For agentofship, “a fluffy newlywed FS one shot/drabble? :)” 
> 
> True drabble. Set in some future where they got their happily-ever-after.

Jemma walked over and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Morning.”

“Mmm.” Fitz’s eyes were closed. “Come back to bed.”

“We should really leave this room at some point.”

“Five more minutes?” 

The morning scrubble was hard to resist, but she could exercise self-restraint. “We both know it won’t be five minutes if I come to bed.”

“That’s the point of a honeymoon.” Fitz smiled at her. “Really wanted one as a kid. I thought I could eat honey for a straight month.”

The smile was too much. Jemma got into bed. 

“What kind of honey are you thinking about?”


End file.
